German Patent Publication No. DE 198 47 190 A1 discloses, for example, a connecting plate for a battery holder that is embodied as a moulded resin board, having conductor rails that are moulded into the plate and having voltage measuring connections and wires for measuring the voltages of batteries. The position of the conductor rails is fixed by way of the fact that they are moulded into the plate. The wires are routed out from the connecting plate and can lead to an electronic control unit (ECU) that is to be connected.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0045329 A1 discloses the use of connection pieces, wherein in each case one end of a connection piece can be connected to a conductor rail and the second end can be connected to a wire by way of press-contact blades, wherein the wires, in turn, can be connected to a voltage measuring device.
German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2009 050 315 A1 discloses a connecting device for connecting in an electrically conducting manner a plurality of cell terminals of cells. The device comprises printed circuit board tracks that are connected as one piece to cell connectors. The cell connectors that are mutually connected as one piece form a connector assembly that can be handled as one unit and can be presented as one unit to the electrochemical cells that are to be mutually connected. Connecting webs that mutually connect the cell connectors of the connector assembly can be removed once the cell connectors have been fixed to the respective cell terminals that are to be mutually connected. The cell connectors can be held on an underframe that also supports the printed circuit board tracks. The free ends of the printed circuit board tracks, which ends are remote from the cell connectors, are connected to a connecting web in an electrically conductive manner, which connecting web can be replaced by a male connector of a cable connection that leads to a control unit.
A disadvantage of the known solutions resides in the fact that they are complicated and expensive to produce, for example, owing to the fact that it is necessary for the connections between the cell connectors and the measuring lines to be produced subsequently and in a reliable process and/or owing to the fact that it is necessary to handle elements such as printed circuit board tracks or cell connectors that do not have a precisely fixed position.